


promise me

by rosswoodblues



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Entry 80, Hurt/Comfort, Jay doesnt die, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosswoodblues/pseuds/rosswoodblues
Summary: As soon as Tim had seen the contents of Entry #80 he rushed as fast as humanly possible to Benedict hall, heart racing and a dark and heavy feeling weighing down his stomach.It had been two days since he had seen Jay and he was not answering his phone, and fuck Alex had shot him and he probably wasn’t evenalive.





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> yo I wrote this as a request from from https://rosswoodblues.tumblr.com/post/164119493303/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme
> 
> **6\. A Kiss of Relief**
> 
> Also!! This fic takes place after the events of Entry #80, except in this fic the entry cuts off right after Alex shoots Jay.

As soon as Tim had seen the contents of Entry #80 he rushed as fast as humanly possible to Benedict hall, heart racing and a dark and heavy feeling weighing down his stomach.

It had been two days since he had seen Jay and he was not answering his phone, and fuck Alex had shot him and he probably wasn’t even _alive._

He had spent hours in the hall, searching through every room, every nook and cranny. He just wanted a sign, some indication that the only person he had left was still alive, god just _something._

But he found nothing, and he just broke down. Right in the middle of Benedict hall, the hall where he had seen Alex shoot the one person he cared about through a fucking video. God, he hadn’t even been there. He felt like there had been a knife plunged right through his chest, as if the bullet had pierced his heart instead of Jay. He wished it had been him instead of Jay, wished he hadn’t been so careless in leaving Jay by himself in his house, wished he had been there to stop Alex and protect Jay. He just wished it hadn’t been his fault.

With his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel, Tim drove silently towards the hotel, save for the occasional coughing fit when his breath had caught in his throat because _Jay was there with him just a couple of nights ago, completely fine._ He seemingly just forgot how to breathe as he thought about opening the door to the empty room and seeing Jay’s stuff and _god what would he even do with his stuff_? He couldn’t throw it away but he also couldn’t do this without him and having his stuff would only serve as a constant reminder that he lost the one and only thing he had cared about.

He pulled into the parking lot and he just felt so sick and tired and alone. He stayed in the seat of his car, just staring at the room for what felt like such a long time before getting up and shuffling towards it.

He opened it and braced himself to see the cold and empty room. He lied to himself that he would not break down again when he saw Jay’s dirty laundry scattered on the floor or the second pair of ratty sneakers Jay had always carried around tucked neatly under the bed.

He opened it slowly as if that would help ease the dark feeling he felt gripping his heart.

But there he was, standing with his back to the door, hunched over the desk that was pushed in the corner of the room. Jay was there and he turned around so fast at the noise of the door opening and just stared at Tim.

Tim slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise and he felt his hands start shaking and holy shit _he was there and he was okay._

Jay tensed up, as if bracing for something, some sort of impact or hit that could be thrown at him.

And suddenly Tim was running at him, crossing the room so quickly and just throwing himself at Jay. Jay flinched back but Tim was there and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled him so tight against himself and just buried his face in his neck and let out a choked _“Jay.”_

Jay was surprised but he didn’t pull back. Instead, he closed his eyes tight and just hugged him back.

They stood there silently for a couple of moments, clinging onto each other and trying to steady their breaths. So many thoughts and emotions ran through Tim’s mind and his hands were still shaking so bad.

Tim pulled back and caressed either side of Jay’s cheeks and leaned in and pushed their mouths together, he felt such relief and joy because Jay was _alive_ and he just wanted to kiss him and hold him and try and make up for all of the times he had pushed him away.

Jay was yet again surprised but he put a hand over one of the ones cupping his face and when Tim pulled away to look at him he just leaned his face into the hand even more.

“I thought you were dead,” Tim’s voice cracked.

Jay had such a look of concern and disbelief on his face and he pulled the hand he was grabbing down and held it in his own, staring down at it. “Tim…”

Tim’s voice was shaky but soft, “Promise me.”

“What?” Jay looked up at him.

“Promise me that we’ll never leave each other like that again.” Tim’s eyes held such emotion, and he looked so desperately into Jay’s and his gaze just said so much without Tim even having to open his mouth.

Jay pulled Tim close and just held him there until they both stopped shaking.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> these poor bbys just need some happiness.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
